


I’ll Be The Hero

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Of all the people Nightbird expected to be saving that night, his crush Kurt Hummel definitely was not who he had in mind. Day 13 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I’ll Be The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Glory of Love” by Peter Cetera. I had to push through a little bit of writer’s block to figure this one out, but I’m honestly so happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> tw: minor depictions of violence and reference to an attack

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I’ll be the hero you’re dreaming of_

If anyone were to ask Blaine how exactly he had started being a superhero, well...he wouldn’t know where to start.

He didn’t even know he had powers until 8th grade. He could remember it just like it was yesterday, right after the Sadie Hawkins dance that had gone wrong.

_“Let him go!” Blaine yelled as he saw Tyler, his date, being dragged by his foot to keep from running away._

_His bullies laughed. “Aww, look. The little gay boys can’t handle a fight,” one taunted. He shoved Tyler to the ground as one of the other bullies held Blaine back from behind. “Maybe a punch or two will teach you to man up and stop being such a _fairy_ ,” he snarled. The boy swung his arm back ready hit Tyler._

_Blaine felt everything in him rebelling. His chest felt tight and hot and everything inside him told him to _scream_. His throat tightened as an angry scream ripped from it. Blaine felt himself fall to the ground as his hands caught on the rough pavement. His vision blurred for a moment before he could tell what was happening around him. _

_When he looked up, all of his attackers had been thrown back at least 10 feet and we’re groaning on the ground, as if they had been thrown by some invisible force._

_Blaine got up as quick as he could and pulled a groaning Tyler with him. “C’mon, we gotta get out of here.”_

__

That had been 2 years ago. As soon as he told his parents about the attack, they had pulled him out of public school and started his application for Dalton. He hadn’t looked back.

Since then, he had multiple instances where he found his emotions manifesting themselves as almost a physical force, sometimes even enough to make him hover a few feet in the air. Most of his nights his freshman year at Dalton had been spent trying to focus his energy to keep it from getting out of control. Thank god his parents got him a single dorm because he didn’t know how he would have been able to explain a book levitating in midair if a roommate had suddenly woken up.

In the summer before his Sophomore year, Blaine began to find himself intervening in low-level crimes like robberies from a distance. Simply harnessing his energy and forcing the gun from the attackers hand while throwing them back a few yards had been enough for the victim to escape. But soon Blaine noticed more physical attacks and larger crimes that he would need to get closer to halt. This led to buying his own mask, and soon a full costume to make sure he was completely unrecognizable. 

It was now the fall of his sophomore year and Blaine was a full-on, crime fighting superhero who called himself “Nightbird”. Blaine didn’t know how to explain where his powers came from. All he knew was that he was going to use them for good.

* * *

Blaine was spending his Friday night in the Dalton library, exhausted from a day of exams and countless lectures. All he wanted to do was finish reading his current textbook chapter and curl up in bed.

But Friday nights were patrol nights. Surprisingly high for crime, so he couldn’t afford to take a night off. Sure, Ohio might not have the highest crime rate in the world, but there was always someone in need of saving. 

Blaine sighed as he shut his book and made his way toward his dorm room, ready to change into his Nightbird attire. He was so focused on making his way to the staircase that he nearly ran into Kurt.

“Oh! Blaine. Sorry,” Kurt blushed. “I didn’t see you there.”

Blaine felt a blush rising on his own cheeks. “Totally my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He gave Kurt a shy smile. No matter how many times he talked to Kurt, he still felt like such a blushing school boy- which he technically was. 

Kurt was a junior transfer from public school at the beginning of the year and Blaine couldn’t get over how _perfect_ he was. They had met through The Warblers, and Kurt truly had the voice of an angel. As Blaine learned more and more about him, he couldn’t help but fall for the older boy more and more. He could sing any song, sew nearly anything, recite any sentence in perfect french- Blaine wondered if Kurt was secretly a superhero like himself because there was simply no way for any normal human to be that talented.

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he gave him a once-over. “Based on the mountain of work you’re carrying, I’m guessing you could use a night off.” Blaine nodded in agreement with a light laugh. “I’m on my way home for the weekend, so I’ll see you next week. I just have to pick up a few things from my room and I’m off.” Blaine looked down and finally noticed the overnight bag Kurt was carrying. “Try to get some sleep while I’m gone,” Kurt teased.

Blaine saluted him jokingly. “Aye aye, Captain.” Inside, Blaine wanted to slap himself. _'Aye aye, Captain'? What the hell was that, Anderson? Now he thinks you’re a dork._

Kurt seemed to find the gesture endearing though, and laughed as he waved to Blaine. “Bye, Blaine.”

Blaine waved lightly as he watched Kurt disappear down the hallway. “Bye, Kurt.” Once Blaine had snapped out of his crush-induced haze, he quickly made his way to his own dorm room. Within 10 minutes he had changed into his Nightbird outfit and was stealthily climbing his way out of the window down to the parking lot. 

He had barely made it a few feet from the building when he heard a gun cock and a low voice speaking harshly.

“Just give me the fucking car keys and no one gets hurt.”

“I don’t-”

“Don’t ask questions!”

Blaine ran swiftly to the scene and froze as he recognized the person being held at gunpoint.

Kurt.

Kurt who was currently at his car, ready to drive home for the weekend. Kurt who was now being threatened by some mysterious thug who clearly had a weapon.

Blaine hadn’t felt like this since the Sadie Hawkins attack. Overwhelmed with the singular thought to _make it stop_. He tried to channel his emotion and focus it all on the man trying to hurt Kurt. A few seconds later, the man went flying across the parking lot as Kurt let out a yelp and shrunk closer to his car door.

With the man lying semi-conscious on the pavement, Blaine suddenly found himself in front of Kurt. Kurt looked even paler than usual and was looking at Blaine with eyes wide as saucers.

“Go,” Blaine rasped, trying to make his voice sound deeper and as unrecognizable as possible. “Drive to the police station where you’ll be safe.” Kurt nodded vigorously. Blaine wanted to reach out and pull him closer, tell him that it was okay and he would be safe now. But Kurt didn’t know Nightbird. Resisting the urge to comfort Kurt would be what kept Blaine’s identity safe.

As Kurt got into his car, still clearly shaken up, Blaine turned towards the downtown area of Westerville.

“I, um...Thank you,” he heard Kurt call.

He turned back with a smile. “Anytime.”

It wasn’t Blaine’s fault if while he was on patrol, he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to Kurt.

And it wasn’t Kurt’s fault if while he sat in the Westerville police station, giving his statement, he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to the masked vigilante who had saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 13! So close to the finish line. Since my writing schedule has been so whack, I actually wrote this one before I fully finished the Day 12 prompt. I guess you could say I was struck by inspiration once I planned this one out. Maybe a possible sequel to this one-shot in the future? Let me know what you think!
> 
> And as always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
